


Uncomfortable

by holdouttrout



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-17
Updated: 2007-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdouttrout/pseuds/holdouttrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonas might not want the answers to some questions. Nightwalkers tag</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncomfortable

He really was hopeless.

Sam regarded her new teammate with exasperation. Jonas insisted on asking questions that made people uncomfortable, questions to which she knew he could not want the answers. At least, not true answers.

He quirked his head at her, obviously waiting for a response.

Did he make Colonel O'Neill uncomfortable?

She widened her eyes innocently. "Let's get lunch."

And they did. Sam was always amazed at the sheer volume of food Jonas could consume. She wondered if he merely had a fast metabolism or if his physiology was different enough that he simply needed the extra calories.  It was a fact that they didn't seem to *go* anywhere. Jonas didn't have a single ounce of unneeded fat on him. In fact, as much as she never, ever--ever--thought about her very attractive teammates, Jonas was in really great shape.

Sam kept wondering how Jonas managed to seem so...alien...without really doing anything truly strange. It wasn't just his intelligence, which seemed more geared toward memory than anything else; it was his openness, his curiosity, his...

He caught her staring at him in between bites of the largest piece of cheesecake Sam could remember seeing in the commissary. He swallowed, half-smiled.

"What?"

Sam shook her head. "Nothing."

Jonas raised his eyebrows, but let it drop. It was something Daniel never would have done--he liked coaxing the answers out of Sam, liked turning right around and teasing her.

Sam said, "You don't have to accept everything I tell you."

Jonas had returned to his cake, taken a bite. He looked surprised. "What?"

Sam was irritated she'd said anything. "Nothing." She got up and dumped her tray, headed back to her office.

Jonas caught up with her in the hall. "Major Carter! Wait!"

She halted, reluctantly.

Jonas asked, "Did I miss something?"

Sam evaluated him a moment. He was just so...sincere. She sighed, finally, turning away from him but not putting any distance between them.

"You know when someone tells you they're fine, and you can tell they're not?"

Jonas nodded, suddenly looking unsure of himself.

Sam continued, "Daniel...Daniel wouldn't let anyone get away with that. It was damned annoying, sometimes."

Jonas frowned, reached out. "Samantha..."

Sam flinched.

Jonas corrected himself. "Sam. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to--"

"I know you didn't." Sam cut him off. "It's not your fault."

Jonas touched her, lightly, a ghost of a touch on her forearm. He didn't seem to know what to say. They both stared at his hand. Sam tore her eyes away first, looked at his face.

She said, "It's not your fault."

Jonas looked her in the eyes, forehead furrowed. Something he saw made him relax, his body's tension uncoiling suddenly as it had appeared. He dropped his hand.

Sam looked behind her, then back at Jonas. "Thanks for lunch." She hesitated, then smiled a little. "And yes, you do make him uncomfortable."

Jonas watched her walk back to her lab, then decided he'd better steer clear of Colonel O'Neill for the time being.


End file.
